Pitch Black
by PattydeFrosthime
Summary: Este personaje siempre lo dejan como malo... más no saben como llego a eso. Denle una oportunidad. Los que ya leyeron los libros me entenderán. Esta historia se desarrolla después de unos años de la pelea contra los Guardianes. *La imagen no es mía* (one-shot)


_Corregido. Lo siento _:S

Hola a todo el mundo! nwn Se que tengo historias que actualizar pero la verdad esta historia se me ocurrió en un momento y no se... me gusto! ^w^

* * *

**~#& Pitch Black &#~**

**(one-shot)**

_Los personajes que se mencionan en esta historia son de William Joyce y Dreamworks_

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

**[...] **Otro tiempo u otra perspectiva.

Esta historia pasa unos años después de la pelea que tuvo Pitch con los Guardianes

* * *

Como todos los días amanecía en la cueva, en mi prisión, en mi hogar, en mi infierno. Desde que los guardianes me vencieron he estado aquí sin poder disfrutar de las pesadillas de los niños.

Me levante de un pequeño colchón, la verdad es que nunca duermo, siempre tengo pesadillas, ¡Qué ironía! Hoy ha sido de las pesadillas más real que he tenido en todo el tiempo que soy Pitch Black, no sé por qué, pero me levanté con una sensación extraña en mi pecho, la verdad es que no recuerdo que eso.

Lo ignore.

Paso el día y la verdad es que mi única compañía eran mis hermosos corceles, son tan hermosos, los hice con la mejor apariencia que pude, siempre están aquí junto a mí, lo hacen porque soy su amo, su creador, siempre las criaturas creadas quieren estar junto a su creador...

En mi casa yo lo odio, desde que me mintió lo he odiado con toda el alma... bueno si es que tengo.

En mi caso tengo buenas razones de estar furioso con mi _"Jefe"_, la verdad es que no tiene perdón de nadie, me ha mentido, me ha arruinado mi vida para la eternidad. Todos creen que es el bueno y no, el es el mentiroso, como me ha dejado solo con la oscuridad, con el miedo, materializado...

Ya casi iba a caer la noche pero siempre a esa hora mis pesadillas regresaban pues se acercaba Sandman... es un buen caballero, es todo un Conde, porta el titulo con una gran facilidad.

Era la hora cuando mis corceles regresarían pero nada, no paso nada, de hecho me estaba preocupando que tal si los "queridos" guardianes los encontraron, ahora si los mato.

Apareció una mariposa.

¿Una mariposa? En mi cueva, en mi prisión... espera como una mariposa entra a un lugar cerrado, estuvo volando alrededor mío, como si me quisiera decir algo, me levante del piso donde estaba rápidamente la mariposa empezó a revolotear dirigiéndose hacia uno de los pasadizos, la verdad es que estaba peor que "El laberinto del Minotauro".

Empezó a avanzar hasta que vi luz... ¿Luz?... ¡Era una salida! Una salida de mi prisión la que yo mismo cree. Salí corriendo dejando a la mariposa atrás, sentí un golpe de aire limpio, fresco, lleno mis pulmones en segundos, había unos pajaritos cantando, me sentía muy vivo pero todo se destrozo cuando vi a La Luna.

Me llene de una furia empecé a lanzar pesadillas por todas partes, gritaba para descargar todo lo que tenia encerrado desde hace mucho tiempo, destrozando unos árboles que estaban cerca, no oía ningún sonido, solo mis gritos, mi furia, mis decepciones, mis frustraciones...

Después de media hora, destroce más de la mitad del bosque donde estaba, trataba de regularizar mi respiración pues estaba alterado, después de descargar todo, voltee a la cueva donde había salido estaban mis corceles mirando con miedo, sorpresa y respeto al mismo tiempo, no sé cómo pero oí algo, una alas pequeñas era el único sonido que había en todo el bosque, voltee y ahí estaba la mariposa volando arriba de un árbol no se porque pero me dio la impresión que la mariposa estaba un poco triste pero en el interior le estaba agradeciendo pues me ayudo a salir de mi prisión...

–Gracias– Lo dije en un hilo de voz. La verdad es que no quería que mis corceles me oyeran o miraran que era débil. Pero le debo mucho a esa mariposa.

En el instante que deje de ver a la mariposa sentí claramente que alguien me estaba vigilando, lance rápidamente una flecha y no era nada, era un simple Búho. Lo asuste... como a todo.

Me dirigí a mis corceles.

–Hora de vengarse de los guardianes... no tendré compasión por ellos– Todos estos años que estuve encerrado estuve repasando todo lo malo que hice, y unos de mis errores fue tener una pisca de compasión por ellos, por una pequeña distracción que tuve todo se fue al caño pero ahora todo saldrá a la perfección.

–Me vengare de ti Jack Frost– Lo grite al bosque como si ella me estuviera oyendo. La verdad es que desde que tengo memoria, desde que nací, desde que me hice Pitch Black el bosque ha sido unos de mis lugares favoritos es como si algo o alguien estuviera siempre conmigo, sin importarle lo que haga, y la verdad es que a veces hablo solo... estoy loco.

Deje que mis queridos corceles fueran a la ciudad e hicieran unas "pequeñas" travesuras con los sueños de los niños.

**[...]**

La pequeña mariposa se fue volando y se acerco a una joven muy hermosa vestida de dorado, sus cabellos eran negros y ojos hermosos del mismo tono, alzó su delicada mano y la mariposa se poso en ella.

–Gracias amiga mía, fuiste de gran ayuda– La mariposa le dijo algo.

–No te preocupes él va estar bien, lo único que necesitaba era una... ayudadita– La mariposa se fue volando.

–Pitch Black, algún día mi sueño se hará realidad– Lo dijo la hermosa joven mirando directamente a La Luna con una gran esperanza en su corazón.

–Padre, pronto te tendré a mi lado y ya nada ni nadie nos va poder separar– Bajo de la copa del árbol para después desaparecer adentrándose al bosque, dejando un camino de _Alhelí Amarillo*_ y _Campanilla de invierno*_.

**[...]**

Esa joven era una niña muy importante en la "vida" pasada de Pitch Black.

Era Emily Jane ahora conocida como "Madre Naturaleza".

Antes de que todo esto pasara estaba viendo lo que hacia la pequeña mariposa, cuando vio que Black la había visto puso una rama para que desviara la flecha y puso en el lugar donde estaba a un pequeño búho que estaba dormido, pero claro no lo pondría en peligro.

Sonrió por lo que hizo, _su padre_ había sentido su mirada pero como siempre reaccionaba a la defensiva pero claro después de lo que le hicieron creer quien no se mantendría a la defensiva y lo peor de todo es que él pensaba que había nacido con el mal, que había nacido con la maldición del miedo y destrucción.

La joven había intentado hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo antes pero _MiM_ siempre la estaba vigilando y que también los guardianes vigilaban la _prisión_ de su padre y hasta ahora tuvo la oportunidad cuando nadie lo estaba mirando o vigilando.

Fin.

* * *

*****Estas flores significan:

**Alhelí Amarillo: **_Fidelidad en la adversidad_

**Campanilla de invierno: **_Esperanza_

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado :3 les juro que pronto actualizare los otro Fic's que tengo pendientes, les juro que los recompensare XD

Los quiero y se vale dejar **_reviews_**

**__*****~ 'PattydeFrost-hime' ~***


End file.
